Raymond Chandler Evening
by callmesandy
Summary: For a brief weird moment, Kensi felt really good. post(mid) ep for Familia.


"We have three hours," Deeks said. "Two hours and fifty three minutes, to be precise."

"And we've already got the second car to be delivered shortly after midnight," Kensi said. "I don't know why we got the procure second car assignment."

"Because you and Callen are the only ones who speak Czech and no one thinks Sam and I could act it out in charades effectively? Though I bet Sam is fantastic at charades, actually."

"I know," she said. She gritted her teeth. They now had two hours and fifty minutes before the meet up. They were in a crowded market area, distinctly non-tourist. "I'm tired." She'd resigned. She had resigned from NCIS. She technically was unemployed. She suppressed a flare of panic, like every single time she thought that. She was worried about Hetty. She was definitely concerned about two hours and forty nine minutes from now. "I'm really tired."

Deeks said, "And I'm not?"

She turned and he was looking at her. She said, "I know, I swear." Deeks was probably more loyal to Hetty and her than to Callen specifically. Mostly Hetty, she thought. But a little bit her, Kensi thought. So she could be getting him killed.

At least he had a job to go back to. She smiled at him. She also noted the policeman in uniform staring at the back of Deeks's head intently. She grabbed Deeks's jacket and pulled him close. He grinned at her, immediately playing along. Not that he didn't love when she defaulted to drunk girlfriend as a cover in public. She told herself she didn't actually like making him happy so she didn't do it often.

She started doing the drunken babble part in Czech. She was tempted to call him names since he wouldn't understand but everyone around them would. So she called him handsome and dumb and easy to lead around and very very excellent in bed. She pressed against him and batted her eyelashes.

Deeks was the only one of them who spoke only two languages (English and Spanish), but Hetty had insisted he add at least two more. Part of his professional development, she said. Kensi thought, Hetty, Hetty, pleadingly, not letting herself think "please be alive." Deeks squeezed her butt like he knew what she was thinking. Or he just wanted to fondle her. She said to him, in halting German, "I am right, big boy?"

"Yes, you are very right. What did you say?" His German was good enough for only six weeks of study. His Chinese was apparently really really bad, according to Deeks. His instructor had told Kensi differently. It wasn't like Deeks to be self-deprecating. But maybe he thought he was doing badly compared to where he wanted to be.

The policeman was still watching them both intently. She said, "I am ready for more sex, right?"

He said yes and tried to add a superlative, but it was structured wrong and not the kind of grammatical mistake a German speaker would naturally make. She really hoped everyone had heard when she called him stupid.

She lead him to a motel across the street. He muttered, in English, "Seedy would be a compliment here."

She smiled and said in German, "You are so clever!"

Deeks had spotted the policeman who was eyeing them. He pulled her with him to the front desk and got them a room. His German was much better this time. She giggled and they went up to their crappy room.

Once they got inside, she kept making happy noises while she walked to the window and peeked out the curtain. He sat on the bed and laughed at her, in character. She heard heavy steps out in the corridor. She sighed loudly and stopped making noise. The steps stopped in front of their door and then someone knocked.

"What, what, who is it?" Kensi said in Czech. She pulled off her coat and then took off her shirt. Deeks looked appreciative and, thank God, alert. He had his coat off already.

"Open the door," the policeman said. She assumed it was him. They must have looked pretty damn suspicious. Maybe, she thought, he'd seen something to make him think they were carrying. Which they were. She assumed Deeks was making sure neither of their guns were visible as he made himself look more like he was in flagrante. Or about to be.

She unbuttoned her jeans so they were open and shrugged out of one strap of her bra. She opened the door and said, "What do you want?"

The policeman stared at her chest and then lower. She said, "What do you want," again, angrier. He looked over her shoulder at Deeks and smirked.

"Never mind," the policeman said.

"Good," she said and slammed the door.

She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the door. Fuck it, she thought. She'd been on an adrenaline rush since putting her badge down in front of Vance. She remembered that feeling when everything was fight or flight and nothing in between. But this was different from being 16. She was in charge of herself, she had people she trusted and who trusted her. For a brief weird moment, she felt really good. She wanted to do something. And she was going to.

She turned around and took off her bra. Deeks looked completely shocked. It was hilarious.

"I should take a picture of your face, oh my god," she said.

"Well," he said. "Well. Um, did you want to keep that on?"

She walked over to him and stood between his legs as she stepped out of her jeans. "Yeah," she said. "I just accidentally took off my bra."

"That, that's what I thought," he said. "And now your jeans. Those, nice underwear," he said. He swallowed and looked up at her. "Are we doing this now?"

"We have two hours," she said.

"We have more than two hours, actually," he said. He was fiddling with his belt like he'd forgotten how to work it.

"I think we'll need time to shower and get back to the van," she said. She sunk to her knees. She moved his hands away so she could get him undressed. Or at least get his pants open. He was hard before she started touching his dick. She licked her lips.

"Uh," he said and raised his hands. Then he put them back down.

She said, "Did you just want to ask what's going on, what happens next?"

He nodded. She lightly touched his balls and then up his dick. He kept nodding as she followed the same path with her mouth. She pulled back and said, "Should we just wait on that?"

"Yes, yes," he said. "Let's wait until after. We'll have a good talk. After."

"And you're going to do reciprocate," she said.

"Definitely, absolutely, always, frankly, I'm a little insulted you think you have to tell me," he said.

"Please stop talking," she said.

"Got it, got it," he said. She went back to giving him the blowjob of his life. Kensi was pretty proud of her skills. Deeks was a loud and very appreciative audience. He kept his hands to himself and out of her hair, either sensing she hated it or because he was afraid of her. He came and she swallowed. "You really are the best. I am so glad Sam is not my partner right now," he said. He was panting, a little, which she took as a compliment.

He grabbed her hands and pulled her up onto the bed. He kissed her deeply. She laughed. "A lot of guys find that gross," she said.

"I am not every man," he said. He pulled her down on the bed so he was basically in the same position she had been, staring at how wet she was. "You are not going to want to put these panties back on. I'm so glad to know you like me, you really like me." He ran his fingers all around the hem of her underwear, making her shiver. Then he tugged them down to her feet.

He dived in with enthusiasm. He also liked to tease, which she enjoyed very very much. She was tempted to grab his head and pull out his hair. He sat back and said, "You want to grab the hair, don't you?"

"Especially now," she said, lifting her head.

"Feel free," he said. He was teasing her again, his mouth against her upper thigh. She grabbed his hair and pushed him forward. She could have sworn he was laughing but he did, finally, get her off. It was the first moment of bliss she'd had in months.

He bounced up on the bed, lying next to her. She kissed him deeply. "Some girls think that's gross," he said. He kissed her neck and down to her breasts.

"You're really enjoying that," she said, trying to control the hitch in her breath. He was not the only one having fun.

He said, "From the moment we laid eyes on each other, I've been thinking about these breasts."

She laughed. "Of course, you have. Thought you were more of a butt guy."

He rolled onto his side, looking at her. He said, "You also have a great butt. But I saw your front first."

"What time is it," she said.

"I left my watch on the floor. I don't wear a watch for important work like making a beautiful woman come."

She poked him in the stomach. He was hard again, she noticed. She said, "That's the cheesiest thing you've said to me."

"And we've only known each other a year," he said. "I've got cheesier. So very much cheesier."

She said, "We've still got time. If you've got a condom."

"Yes, yes, I do," Deeks said. He smiled and rolled onto his back so he could reach the bedside table. He looked vaguely ridiculous with his long sleeve shirt and the rest of him naked.

"Stay on your back," she said. "And take off your shirt." He obeyed. She took the condom from his hand. She smiled and sat back on his thighs. He reached for her ass and leered back at her. She slipped the condom on and then lowered herself onto him. She closed her eyes and gave in to the sensation. Deeks gripped her thigh and butt. She felt his fingers digging in as he thrust up. She came first and when she opened her eyes he had a smirky I win expression. She clenched her thighs around him and scratched at his chest until he was done. She carefully moved off him. "Shower first," she said.

He said, "Your desire is my doing," in German. She thought about the awkward phrasing.

She opened the bathroom door and said, "Were you making a joke back there?"

He stepped out of the still running shower and grabbed one of the towels. He dried off his back and his hair before using the towel to cover himself. He finally said, "I was trying to do a, uh, movie joke. Shower's all ready."

She walked past him into the shower. It was hot for about a minute and then the water got colder and colder. She went out into the bedroom. She grabbed his towel from the floor and dried off. She had bright red fingermarks on her thigh. He coughed and said, "Sorry about that."

"No worries," she said. "Were you trying to say as you wish?"

"Please don't correct my German. I'm doing my best, you know." He was already dressed and carrying.

"Is this later? Are we talking now?" She looked at him as she put on her jeans.

He looked back at her. Then he said, "Let's table it. Wait until you don't have that look in your eyes when you bring it up."

She didn't ask which look.

They made the rendezvous, they got the info, they drove to the Black Sea.


End file.
